Forever and Never
by PandAttack
Summary: Petite fiction dans un UA. Fiction Sterek. Venez lire :3 Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour résumer mais dans cette fiction, Stiles peut voir les esprits et Derek n'est qu'un petit idiot qui le déteste. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Chapter 1

AVANT GOUT

* * *

En plein contrôle de mathématiques, un petit vent léger à ma droite me déconcentra. Je ne détournai tout de même pas mon regard posé sur ma feuille, mais toute mon attention était portée vers ce vent si familier. Mon cœur commença à battre de plus en plus fort, et mes mains devinrent moites. L'air était devenu froid, et je me risquai à jeter un coup d'œil vers ma droite, sachant très bien ce qu'il m'y attendait. Mon corps au complet tremblait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ce n'était jamais la même chose.

\- Madame, ce tueur n'arrête pas de regarder sur ma feuille ! cria un garçon, Jackson Whittemore, à ma droite, qui venait de m'apercevoir.

Je l'ignorai. Ce n'était pas lui qui m'importait, mais l'homme qui se trouvait tout juste à ses côtés. Il avait un costard-cravate, le visage barbu et des yeux bleus océan avec des cheveux noirs. Et sur ses deux tempes, un trou lui traversant le crâne. Un trou béant avec du sang partout sur son visage. Un frisson me parcourut lorsqu'il me dit son prénom. « Toby ». Je portai alors mon attention sur le garçon qui venait de m'insulter, lui souriant d'un sourire éclatant.

 **\- Et comment va Toby ? Ça ne lui a pas fait trop mal ?** dis-je en imitant un fusil, pointé sur ma tempe.

Il me regardait avec un regard rempli de rage et de questions.

- **Stiles ! Une heure de colle !** m'interpella l'enseignante.

* * *

Bonjour a tous, voici donc une deuxième petite fiction que j'avais écrite il y a pas mal de temps :)

Encore une fois c'est un UA et une Sterek ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, âme sensible, évitez :) Ca parle de mort, de sang etc :/

N'hésitez pas a laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) :*

Premier chapitre en ligne vers 16 heures :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

* * *

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça, maintenant je devais faire une heure de colle. Mais ce n'étais pas ça le plus important. C'était Toby, l'oncle de Jackson. Il me suivait partout depuis qu'il avait compris que je pouvais lui parler. Je devais parler à voix basse et ne pas le regarder, sinon on me prendrait pour un dingue qui parle tout seul.

 **\- On m'a découvert dans mon bureau, la tête trouée** , disait-il, marchant quasiment sur mes et aussi, **tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça à Jackson, il m'aimait beau ..**.  
 **\- Tu n'avais juste à ne pas te faire exploser le crâne,** répliquais-je en le coupant.

Ce Toby me racontait sa vie depuis tantôt. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il n'avait pas parlé à un humain. Je pensais qu'il était content d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Tandis que j'entrai dans ma chambre, j'arrêtai Toby avant qu'il puisse le faire à son tour. À chaque fois que je regardais son visage, j'essayais de ne pas trop le regarder; son trou béant qui lui partait d'un côté de la tête et arrivait de l'autre me répugnait.

 **\- Tu sais, Toby, trouve ta lumière au bout du tunnel et laisse-moi tranquille, veux-tu ?** lui demandais-je, le plus gentiment possible.  
 **\- Pourquoi tu es si méchant ? Non attends, ne réponds pas,** répondis-t-il, voyant que j'ouvrais la bouche. **Alors, comment on la trouve, cette lumière ?**  
- **Ah non c'est vrai, toi tu ne peux pas, car...**

Je m'arrêtai net. Un bruit sourd dans le couloir attira mon attention. Je regardai à l'extérieur de ma chambre, traversant dans le corps fantôme de Toby. À quelques mètres d'où je me trouvais, une bagarre avait lieu. Un regroupement de personnes s'était formé autour des gens qui se battaient. Voyant que personne ne les séparait, je fonçai vers le groupe et aperçu les deux bagarreurs. Mon cœur loupa un battement.

 **\- STOP !** M'écriais-je en me mettant entre les deux garçons. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Scott ?** M'exclamais-je, le voyant avec le nez qui saignait.  
- **C'est lui,** dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir. **Il t'avait insulté ce pauvre con !**  
 **\- Avec de bonnes raisons. Ce n'est pas moi qui a tué mon père, sale meurtrier !**

Jackson commença à rire. Je me retournai lentement vers lui, montant la rage monter en moi. Je le défiais du regard, et lui il ricanait toujours. J'avais une de ces envies de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, mais je préférai me retirer en compagnie de Scott ; mon demi-frère. Retourné, j'entendis Jackson prononcer une phrase qui me fit perdre les pédales : **« Tous une famille de lâche »**. Enragé noir, je me retournai et en une seconde mon poing atterrit directement sur sa joue gauche. Complètement sonné, il tomba sur le sol et je me mis en califourchon sur lui en le tenant fermement par le collet.

 **\- Tu parles encore une seule fois de ma famille et je te jure que...**  
 **\- Que quoi ?** me dit-il en me défiant du regard, sourire collé aux lèvres.

Un rictus se dessina sur mon visage, puis je me rapprochai de l'oreille droite de Jackson :

 **\- Et ton père à toi, tu n'as pas envie de le tuer parfois ?** lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Je me relevai et vit l'expression de son visage ; il savait que je savais. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Scott me souleva pour me remettre debout. J'essayais de me débattre, mais il était plus fort que moi.

 **\- Stiles, arrête,** me dit-il tout simplement, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

En soufflant, je regardai Jackson qui se faisait relever par Derek Hale. Il me regarda avec un regard froid que je lui rendis avec plaisir. Mon comportement agressif prenait toujours le dessus lorsque je n'étais plus capable de me contrôler. Scott me força alors à aller dans ma chambre en me poussant dans le dos. Je me frayai un chemin entre le troupeau de personnes qui me regardait tous d'un air méprisant. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je fermai la porte à clef et m'assit sur mon lit, puis soupirai en mettant mon visage dans mes mains.

 **\- Pourquoi tu es si violent ?**

Je sursautai. J'avais complètement oublié Toby.

 **\- T'es encore là toi ?** m'exclamais-je.  
 **\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**  
 **\- Toi non plus.**

Un silence s'installa alors entre nous; on se regardait droit dans les yeux, sans dire un mot. Puis, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et j'allais rapidement l'ouvrir, soulagé de ne plus devoir parler à Toby. Derrière la porte se trouvait Derek Hale, le mec le plus populaire de l'internat, et par conséquent, celui que je détestais le plus. À peine avais-je ouvert la porte qu'il se rua sur moi. Il me prit par le cou et mon corps fût collé au mur. J'étais maintenant coincé entre un Derek rempli de hargne et un mur blanc craquelé.

- **Tu me fais mal,** dis-je en serrant les dents.  
 **\- J'en ai rien à faire que t'ai mal** , me cracha-t-il au visage.  
 **\- Tu veux quoi** , lui demandais-je, essayant de respirer normalement.  
- **Je veux que tu arrêtes de répondre et de tourner autour de mes amis, aussi non je ne serai pas bien loin.**  
 **\- Tu rigoles là ?** ricanais-je. **Toi dis leur d'arrêter de me traiter de meurtrier, ils ne savent pas la vérité.**  
 **\- On la connait tous la vérité, Stilinski !**  
 **\- Non, vous ne savez rien !** répliquais-je en criant, sentant monter la rage en moi.

Il desserra son emprise sur moi et se recula un peu. Puis, quelque chose de bizarre se produit. Derek regarda à sa droite, en direction de Toby. Il resta quelques secondes comme ça, avant de revenir à moi.

 **\- Alors, dis-moi la** , demanda-t-il avec un sourire arrogant.  
- **Va te faire foutre,** dis-je tout simplement.

Je le poussai jusqu'à la sortie et lui dit :

- **J'arrête de répondre à tes potes s'ils arrêtent de me traiter de meurtrier**.

Et je claquai la porte. Je sentis par la suite un vent frais sur ma peau, puis vit Toby Whittemore, assis sur mon lit.

- **Ce n'est pas la grande amitié entre toi et eux à ce que je vois.**

J'avais envie de lui répondre : « Non, pas pour de vrai ? » mais je me ravisai.

 **\- Toby, pourquoi tu es encore là ?** lui demandais-je, dépassé par les événements.  
 **\- J'aimerais que tu ailles dire à Jackson que je l'aime et que...**  
 **\- Impossible, Derek m'a défendu de lui parler ou quoi que ce soit,** le coupai-je. **Je n'ai pas envie d'encore me confronter à eux.**

Il semblait déçu. Il baissa la tête, puis soupira.

 **\- Et tantôt tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas trouver ma « lumière », c'est vrai ?**

Je m'assis donc à côté de lui. Pour une fois que je pouvais parler à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne me déteste, j'allais en profiter.

- **Les âmes suicidées ne peuvent pas aller au bout du tunnel... Elles restent sur terre et regardent leurs familles et amis mourir les uns après les autres.**  
 **\- Pourquoi donc ?**  
 **\- J'ai l'air de Dieu peut-être?**  
 **\- Non, mais t'as le don de parler aux morts, alors tu dois savoir des choses, non ?**  
 **-Premièrement, ce n'est pas un don, c'est une malédiction. Voir des morts un peu partout, c'est plus une horreur que de la joie.**

Malaise.

 **\- Je pense que je vais y aller moi,** répondis Toby, se levant du lit.

Puis il partit, me laissant seul. Et dire que ce n'était que Lundi...

 _ **0o0o0o0o0**_

J'étais entrain de prendre mon repas a la cafétéria lorsque je croisais Derek au self. Il me regardait sauvagement, comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus et lui arracher la tête. Il passa à côté de moi, sans rien dire, comme pour me faire savoir que si je ne l'importunais pas, il allait me laisser tranquille. Puis vint le tour à Jackson, un œil légèrement au beurre noir, qui passa à côté de moi. Il avait un de ces regards à donner la chair de poule, puis un frisson me parcouru tout le long du dos. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils me détestaient. Lorsque j'étais arrivé ici, c'était déjà la guerre entre eux et moi. Sûrement que mon passé m'avait rattrapé.

Je mangeais tranquillement, assis à une table tout au fond, écouteurs aux oreilles, lorsque tout le monde commença à paniquer et à se diriger vers la sortie. Je continuais de manger, ne me préoccupant pas de ce qui se passait, sauf que quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais rendue seule et j'entendais des cris provenant de l'extérieur. Je me dépêchais à sortir de l'internat, puis le spectacle qui m'était offert était effroyable. Des gens étaient en pleurs, d'autres paniquaient, et d'autres même étaient seulement émotifs comme une pierre tombale. Les professeurs pleuraient également, essayant de faire rentrer les élèves à l'intérieur, mais personne ne bougeait. Ce fût alors que je vis les ambulanciers arriver. Je craignais que c'était Scott, alors je me dirigeai à grand pas où toute l'action se passait. Arrivée sur les lieux, c'était effroyable. Du sang jonchait le sol, un soulier se trouvait à trois mètres du corps qui s'étendait de tout son long sur la route. Le corps. Je me dépêchai à regarder le visage, ensanglanté comme jamais. C'était Erika, une fille qui était amie avec Derek Hale. Je le cherchai du regard, puis le trouvai non loin de là, assis en pleurs sur la pelouse, Lydia à ses côtés, également en pleurs. Étrangement, les voir pleurer me rendait triste. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'avoir cette émotion. Puis, je sentis encore ce vent si familier. Je n'osais pas bouger, j'étais paralysé. Je me demandais encore ce que j'allais apercevoir à mes côtés. À chaque mort; un vent différent. Celui-ci me faisait trembler, me donnant des sueurs froides. La peur s'était imprégnée de tout mon corps, puis je détournai lentement la tête vers ce froid.

Elle était immonde. Ses cheveux, autrefois blonds, étaient rouges à cause de sang. Son visage était également de cette couleur, et son crâne était ouvert. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant de toute ma vie. Je vis ses lèvres bouger, comme si elle me parlait, mais je n'entendais plus rien. Mes oreilles commencèrent à siffler, puis je me sentis tombai à la renverse. Mes yeux se fermèrent, puis avant même que je ne touche le sol, le néant total.

 _ **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut ; l'horrible image d'Erika venait tout juste de m'apparaître devant mes yeux en une fraction de seconde. Je regardai autour de moi, nerveux, regardant si Etika était là. Pure paranoïa de ma part. En inspectant la pièce où je me trouvais, je me rendis compte que j'étais à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Avant même que je ne puisse répondre à ma question, un horrible mal de tête s'empara de moi. Fermant les yeux aussi forts que je le pouvais, et me massant les deux tempes, j'essayai de le faire disparaître; en vain.

- **Tenez, prenez ça** , me dit une voix à gauche de mon lit.

Je tournai lentement la tête, puis aperçu Jennie, l'infirmière. Elle avait environ 25 ans, brune aux yeux verts éclatants. Je pris le cachet qu'elle me tendait et l'avalai à l'aide d'un petit verre d'eau.

 **\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?** demandai-je d'une voix quasi-inaudible.  
 **\- Vous vous êtes évanoui lorsque vous avez vu...**

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Elle baissa les yeux, regardant le plancher, puis une larme coula de sa joue.

 **-Excusez-moi,** dit-elle en se retournant. **C'est très difficile de voir la mort de quelqu'un, surtout celle-ci.**  
 **\- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginez,** chuchotais-je à moi-même.

Elle renifla bruyamment, puis pris un dossier qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, juste à mes côtés.

 **\- Lorsque vous êtes tombé, vous avez eu une petite égratignure sur la joue, rien de bien grave. Vous pouvez sortir quand vous voulez,** me dit-elle, avant de s'éloigner en me lançant un sourire.

À l'aide de mes doigts, je tâtai ma joue pour voir où se trouvait ma blessure. Elle avait déjà cicatrisée, puis pour mieux l'observer, je pris le miroir sur la table de chevet. Ça ressemblait à une petite grafigne de chat d'environ un centimètre. Je pris le verre en plastique qui m'avais aidé à avaler le cachet – sûrement de l'aspirine – puis bu d'un coup sec ce qu'il restait au fond.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il était environ midi. J'avais une faim de loup, donc je me dirigeai à petits pas vers le self. Quelque chose clochait; aucun bruit. Pas même un petit chuchotement. Au moment où j'arrivai dans la cafétéria, je fus étonné que personne ne parle. Puis, je me rappelai de ce moment tragique d'hier, où Erika venait de se faire happer par une voiture en pleine rue. Elle devait sûrement sortir pour aller au restaurant du coin, le « Petit Burger », situé juste l'autre côté de la route principale. Le midi, tout le monde pouvait aller où bon lui semblait, pendant une heure et demi.

Je m'aventurai entre les tables rondes du self, plateau à la main. Vu que personne ne parlait, on m'avait entendu arriver. Tous les regards des élèves étaient dirigés vers moi, même Derek et ses amis, depuis que j'avais dit bonjour à la serveuse. Ce fût alors qu'au moment où je passais devant la table verte où était placés Derek et sa bande, quelque chose se matérialisa devant moi. D'abord de la brume, cette entité commença à prendre sa forme initial, qui se trouvait à être Erika. Hoquetant de surprise, de peur et d'horreur, je tombai à la renverse, emportant avec moi mon déjeuner. Je sentais encore plus les regards rivés sur moi. Quand je m'aperçus que j'étais assis sur le carrelage de la cafétéria, mon repas sur moi et qu'Erika venait tout juste de me faire mourir de peur, je lâchai un juron qui remplit la salle d'échos. Je regardais Erika, qui semblait avoir les yeux embués.

\- **Tu regardes quoi là ?** s'enquit Derek.

Je détournai la tête pour ainsi apercevoir Derek; il n'avait pas rit, il n'avait pas non plus l'air de se moquer de moi. J'examinais ses yeux vert qui était légèrement rouges - sûrement à cause des pleurs -, encore assis au sol. Nous nous regardions sans échanger un seul mot. Je cru que ce fut moi le premier à ressentir une certaine émotion; ma lèvre du bas commençait à trembler. Heureusement, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas Derek qui me faisait cet effet, mais plutôt Erika qui se tenait à côté de moi. Je partis alors dans un fou rire, me sentant complètement ridicule d'avoir cru que c'était ce lui qui me faisait ressentir quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand je me rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que mes rires qu'on entendait, je me suis tu. Je me relevai et enlevai les patates pilés et les petits pois verts que j'avais sur mes vêtements. Lorsque je levai les yeux, j'eus un autre sursaut. Cette Erika était carrément épouvantable.

 **\- Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins arrêter d'avoir une tête de déterrée quand tu me vois ?** s'énerva-t-elle.

Je frissonnai à l'entente de sa voix. Comment ne pas être dégoûté de voir une personne si immonde? Savait-elle qu'elle pouvait avoir une apparence normale, et non pas d'avoir l'air d'un monstre sorti tout droit d'un film d'horreur? Tentant de l'ignorer, je me rendis à l'extérieur en courant. C'était inutile, mais j'avais grand besoin de sortir de cet internat le plus vite possible. Le silence et la tristesse des gens m'étouffait.

Je traversais les corridors à toute vitesse, sentant le vent à travers mes cheveux courts.

 **\- Stiles ! Attends !**

Je courais la tête baissée, retenant mon souffle. Elle me suivait ! Depuis que j'étais dans cet internat, elle me détestait. C'était surtout elle qui avait transféré sa haine aux autres élèves en proférant des rumeurs sur moi. Dès ce moment, les autres avaient commencé à m'harceler. Puis, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que leur intimidation ne m'atteignait pas, ils s'étaient calmés et après un an, ils m'avait oublié. Il ne restait plus que Erika , Derek, Lydia et Jackson – surtout lui – qui continuaient à me faire la guerre. Je ne m'étais jamais laissé faire, je n'étais pas un gosse qui pleurait à chaque fois qu'il se faisait intimider ou quoi que ce soit. Non, avec le temps, j'étais devenu fort, voir même agressif.

 **\- Je veux te parler Stiles** ! cria Erika derrière moi qui me suivait.

Je me demandais pourquoi elle ne se téléportait pas devant moi, pour me bloquer le chemin. Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas lui parler; tant qu'elle ne s'approchait pas de moi, tout allait bien. Par chance, je courais plutôt vite, et Erika était une des plus lentes filles que je connaissais.

Rendue à l'extérieur, adossé contre un arbre de la cour arrière, elle arriva. Je fermai les yeux lorsque je sentis le vent frais.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne t'assieds pas sur le banc ?** me demanda-t-elle.

Effectivement, un banc en bois se trouvait juste à côté. Je ne lui répondis pas. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux, le soleil me tapant directement dans le visage. J'attendais qu'elle parte, mais elle se pencha sur la pelouse, puis se mit en tailleurs. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux.

 **\- Regardes moi,** dit-elle la voix remplie de sanglots après quelques minutes de silence.

Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Avant, elle se trouvait parfaite, maintenant, elle doit sûrement se trouver hideuse. Puis, je me rappelai qu'elle venait de mourir. Peut-être étais-ce pour ça qu'elle pleurait ?

- **Il faut qu'on parle Stiles,** murmura-t-elle en reniflant silencieusement.

Un rire sortit de ma bouche. Un rire à demi sarcastique.

 **\- Bon, je sais que je t'ai rendu la vie difficile, surtout ces derniers temps. Mais je viens tout juste de mourir, peux-tu au moins me regarder ?**

 **« Tu méritais de mourir »** , aurais-je voulu lui répondre, mais c'était trop direct et trop cruel. Surtout égocentrique. Je retirai alors ce que je voulais lui dire, me rendant compte que ce n'était pas à moi de choisir qui devait mourir. J'ouvris les yeux, et tournai la tête légèrement vers la gauche. Je lui faisais à présent face. Une moue de dégoût se forma sur mon visage. Elle la remarqua ;

 **\- Je sais, je suis ignoble. Dire que je vais rester l'éternité comme ça.**

Si elle savait... Sauf que je partis sur un autre sujet.

 **\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi ? Je veux dire, depuis quand tu me parles ? Depuis que tu as vu que je te voyais, non ?**  
 **\- Oui,** répondit-elle, un éclair d'espoir traversant ses yeux.  
 **\- Pourtant, si tu l'avais su avant de mourir, tu l'aurais sûrement dit à tout le monde, stupide comme tu es.**  
 **\- Sûrement,** chuchota-t-elle, pleine de remords. **Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai dis sur toi.**  
 **\- Tu as monté tout le monde contre moi, et moi je dois te pardonner ?** dis-je dans un rire audible. **Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil mon pauvre petit monstre !**

Ce fût alors que j'ai senti une onde de culpabilité s'emparer de moi. Je regardai alors Erika, dubitatif.

- **Est-ce que t'es entrain de faire agir tes pouvoirs d'émotions sur les miens là ?** dis-je, sous le choc de savoir que Erika voulait à tout pris que je l'aide.

Elle commença à rire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire. À chaque fois que l'on se croisait, elle avait le regard rempli de méchanceté. Comme pouvions-nous détester autant quelqu'un alors qu'on connaissait rien sur sa vie ?

 **\- Oui, même que je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait faire ça. Je l'ai appris lorsque tu regardais Der...**

Elle s'arrêta. Allait-elle dire Derek ?

 **\- Comment ça ?** lui demandai-je, partant de l'hypothèse qu'elle parlait de Derek.  
 **\- Tantôt, au self, lorsque tu le fixais dans les yeux... Je crois que c'est moi qui te faisais ressentir ce que je ressentais envers lui.**  
 **\- Tu l'aimes,** en conclu-je.  
 **\- Oui,** affirma-t-elle.

Je restai pensive. Je fermai ensuite les yeux, sentant la légère brise qui atterrissait sur mon visage.

- **Je n'aurais jamais du te faire du mal, avec mes paroles en l'air. Tu sais, lorsqu'on meurt, on revoit toute sa vie défilée devant ses yeux, et ce qui m'a le plus touché, c'est ta force. Tu encaissais insulte après insulte, et c'est ce qui me mettait le plus en rogne. C'est maintenant que je me rends compte que j'étais jalouse de toi...**

J'écarquillai les yeux. Comment quelqu'un pouvait bien être jaloux de moi ? Je n'étais quasiment rien sur cette terre, « une pure merde », comme mon père disait. Je la regardai une autre fois encore, incrédule.

 **\- Tu es si fort Stiles. J'ai toujours voulu te ressembler, autant physiquement que mentalement. J'adore ton sale caractère aussi,** dit-elle en riant. **Moi je n'avais qu'une sale carapace pour devenir populaire. Je n'ai jamais su comment tu faisais pour rester toi-même.**  
- **C'est pas si difficile** , dis-je en avalant bruyamment, devenant un peu trop émotif à mon goût. **Tu te fous des autres et tu fais ce que tu as à faire.**

Elle ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à temps que je reprenne la conversation.

- **Alors, tout ce que tu disais sur moi, tu ne le pensais pas ?**  
 **\- Non. Enfin, le fait que tu... que tu aies tué ton père, je le pensais oui. Je l'ai lu dans un journa...**  
 **\- Mais qui a dit que j'avais assassiné mon pauvre père, bon sang ?** m'emportais-je, devenant sur la défensive comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait de lui. **Dans le journal, ils disaient qu'il était mort et que j'étais sur les lieux, c'est tout. Je...**

Je fermai la bouche aussitôt, dans un claquement de mâchoire audible. J'en disais trop. Erika me regardait, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- **Oh mon dieu ! Je m'excuse tellement, si tu savais ! Je pensais que tu l'avais tué ! Désolée.**

Un sanglot se pris dans ma gorge, m'obligeant à tousser. Je détestais me souvenir de ça.

Je voulais éviter le sujet, je dis donc la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

- **Erika, essaie de revenir à ta forme normale, sans tout ce sang qui te dégouline dans le visage, là tu commences à m'écœurer.**  
 **\- On est capable ?** s'exclama-t-elle. **Comment on fait ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement qu'un mort l'a déjà fait...**

Contente comme jamais, Erika pris une profonde inspiration puis ferma les yeux. Sa bouche se crispa et ses mains formèrent des poings.

- **Penses à ton corps d'avant... ton visage, tes cheveux, ta peau...** tentai-je de l'aider.

Puis, elle se transforma. Son crâne, à moitié ouvert à cause de l'impact entre sa tête et le coin du trottoir, se referma. Ses cheveux blonds, imprégnés de sang, revinrent à leur couleur d'antan, soyeux et éclatants. Son œil gauche, ayant pris une teinte rougeâtre, pris de nouveau sa teinte bleu océan. Sa bouche devint rosée, la blessure à son menton salement écorché disparue, et l'énorme cicatrice encore ouverte de sa joue se ferma, de la même manière que son crâne. Ses bras, déchirés par l'asphalte, redevinrent beaux. Erika était enfin à nouveau Erika, la fille populaire. Je la regardais, béat. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, la cloche de l'internat sonna, signalant que l'on pouvait sortir prendre l'air pendant 45 minutes. puis des gens sortirent à l'extérieur. Ils s'installèrent sur des bancs, des tables à pique-nique et même sur la pelouse. Je me levai, époussetai mes vêtements, et dit au revoir à Erika.

 **\- On se reparle plus tard,** chuchotais-je, regardant droit devant moi sans bouger des lèvres.

Alors elle disparu, me laissant seul. Elle savait que pour aujourd'hui, je ne lui dirais plus un mot. Elle reviendra plus tard, pensai-je. Je vis Scott sortir de l'établissement, puis lui fit signe de s'approcher lorsque je croisai son regard. Il accouru.

 **\- Ça va ?** me demanda-t-il en voyant mon sourire.  
 **\- On peut dire ça comme ça** , répondis-je.

Scott, la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans sa famille, je ne savais même pas que j'avais un demi-frère. Ma mère m'avais annoncé qu'elle avait quitté mon père, car elle en aimait un autre, plus... gentil. Scott a seulement un an de moins que moi, mais je le considère comme beaucoup plus vieux.

- **Tu sais, Erika... j'ai appris que c'était elle qui avait lancé la rumeur sur toi et ton père.**  
 **\- Oui je sais, ça fait longtemps,** dis-je normalement.  
 **\- Ça ne te fait donc rien qu'elle soit morte ? Je croyais que tu avais un cœur Stiles !**  
 **\- J'en ai un aussi !**  
 **\- Alors pourquoi, ces temps-ci, je vois seulement le Stiles rebelle qui réponds aux autres ? Avant tu te foutais de ce qu' ils pensaient et maintenant tu te bats avec eux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stiles ?**

Une douleur me transperça la poitrine.

 **\- Ça fait deux ans Scott ! Putain, tu devrais le savoir!** m'énervais-je en lui faisant face. **Ça fait deux ans qu'il l'a tué...**

* * *

Comme promis, voici donc le premier chapitre de Forever and Never, en espérant que celui-ci vous ai plu. N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez :D

Merci de me lire :)

Prochain chapitre demain ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

* * *

Trois mois étaient passés depuis le drame qui s'est produit à Beacon Hill High School. À Noël, les élèves sont partis rejoindre leur famille pour les vacances, moi également. Lorsque nous sommes revenus à l'internat, hier, j'ai eu l'impression que les gens étaient passés à autre chose, à propos d'Erika. Ils riaient, s'amusaient et parlaient comme avant. Il y avait également le passe-temps préféré de Jackson et Derek de me mener la vie dur qui était revenu. Dès que je suis arrivé le matin, mes bagages à la main et mon sac sur le dos, Derek ne s'est pas fait prier venir me parler. On a même eu une petite altercation, lui et moi.

 _ **Flash back**_

Je venais tout juste de rentrer par les portes principales de l'internat lorsque quelqu'un cria mon nom. La voix était arrogante et insolente, un peu moqueuse aussi. Je me retournai lentement, avec mes sacs qui pesaient des tonnes. Quand je me suis aperçu que la personne qui m'avait interpellé était plus proche que je le pensais, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Une odeur parfumée me chatouilla le nez et je me rendis compte que c'était Derek qui se tenait droit devant moi. Je me surpris même à apprécier l'odeur de son parfum.

 **\- Tu as passé de belles vacances ?** Me demanda-t-il, souriant sarcastiquement.

Je déposai mes choses sur le sol et lui fis un faux sourire. Penchant la tête sur le côté, je me demandais pourquoi il me parlait.

 **\- Tu as déjà oublié notre pacte ?** Le questionnais-je, le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
 **\- Quel pacte ?**  
 **\- J'ai dis que j'arrêterais de vous parler si vous arrêtiez aussi.**

Il s'esclaffa. Il était arrogant comme jamais à cet instant.

 **\- Tu n'as pas dit ça. Tu as dit que tu allais arrêter de nous répondre si on arrêtait de te traiter de... meurtrier.**

Il avait soufflé le dernier mot tellement doucement que j'eu des frissons. Il affichait à présent un sourire en coin, attendant ma réponse silencieusement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire; il avait raison. Et je détestais avoir tort. Je décidai alors de changer de sujet, et pour éviter qu'il s'en rende compte, je riais à mon tour.

 **\- Donc il n'y a jamais eu de pacte.**  
 **\- C'était dans ta tête de cinglé ça, je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait arrêter de te traiter de noms,** dit-il dans un rire moqueur.  
 **\- Pourtant, à la cafétéria, le lendemain de la mort de Erika, tu n'as rien dit lorsque je te regardais... tu te** **souviens, pas vrai ?** Continuai-je en le voyant changer d'expression.

Je me rapprochai de son visage. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque mon nez était rendu à environ quinze centimètres du sien.

 **\- Normalement tu m'aurais insulté,** continuai-je dans un chuchotement. **Je pense que tu ne l'as pas fait, car tu aurais pleuré sinon, tu étais sur le bord des larmes cette journée-là !** M'exclamais-je dans un concert de rires. **Tu fais tellement pitié sous tes airs de badboy, j'ai presque envie de t'envoyer de jolies petites cartes disant de rester fort.**

Il me regardait avec ce regard que j'avais vu si souvent. Je le voyais serrer et desserrer les points, tentant de se calmer. Pour la première fois, je voyais un Derek qui ne disait rien et qui était enragé noir à cause de moi. Cela me rendait heureuse, une onde de joie me traversa le corps entier. Je tournai alors les talons, pour prendre mes choses et lui lança la phrase qui le fit déraper;

 **\- Ça a du te faire tout un choc de voir une Erika carrément ensanglantée, morte sur la route.**

Des mains m'attrapèrent les épaules agressivement et me firent pivoter. Rendu face à Derek, il me plaqua directement sur le mur. Sous l'impact, ma tête frappa la surface et un hoquet de douleur sortis de ma bouche.

 **\- C'est moins drôle lorsqu'on est moins fort que l'adversaire, non ?** Me dit-il furieux, me tenant fermement le bassin, me plaquant ainsi au mur.

Il était collé à moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Tout ça me déconcentra; sa colère, son corps, ses mains. Je fus pris de panique.

 **\- Ne me touche pas !** M'écriai-je, arrachant ses bras de mon corps.

J'avais tellement crié fort que Derek recula de deux pas, sous le choc. Tant qu'à moi, je tremblais et Il s'en aperçu. Il me regardait, dubitatif, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait avec moi, puis je vis son visage changer; il avait deviné. Il avait vu mon point faible, mon talon d'Achille.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !?** S'écria une personne, arrivant au pas de course.

Scott se tenait à présent entre moi et Derek. Il était sorti de nulle part !

 **\- Dégage de là Scott, c'est entre lui et moi,** gronda Derek, essayant de me regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Scott.  
 **\- Tu vas devoir me passer dessus si tu veux le toucher.**

Derek eu un sourire dégoûté. Scott était plus grand que lui, plus fort aussi. Ils se confrontaient du regard et moi je me tenais en arrière, collé au mur. Je n'aimais pas ça, pas du tout. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. D'habitude j'étais capable de me défendre, sauf que là c'était Scott qui l'avait fait. Je décidai donc de prendre mes bagages.

 **\- Scott arrête,** dis-je en le prenant par le bras droit.

Il ne bougea pas. Derek fut le premier à lâcher un grognement, puis il me regarda par-dessus l'épaule à Scott.

 **\- Nous deux ce n'est pas fini** , lâcha-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Je soupirai, Scott également. Je n'aurais pas dû le pousser à bout.

 _ **Fin du Flash Back**_

Depuis cette conversation, je savais que je devais être sur mes gardes. J'avais surestimé Derek, et maintenant j'avais peur des représailles.

 **\- Stiles ? Tu m'écoutes ?**

Je tournai la tête en direction de Scott, qui se trouvait à être assis sur la chaise de mon bureau. Tant qu'à moi, j'étais en tailleurs sur le lit, le dos accoté sur le mur blanc.

\- **Tu disais quoi déjà ?**  
 **\- Je parlais d'Allison,** soupira-t-il, déçu.  
 **\- Alli... Allison ?** Hésitai-je, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Une onde de choc s'empara de mon corps. Avait-il bien dit Allison ? Cette Allison ?

 **\- Arrête Scott. Ne dis plus rien s'il te plaît.**  
 **\- Il faudrait bien en parler un jour...**

On se regardait tous les deux, sans dire un mot. Je baissai la tête, regardant mes mains. Voyant que je ne dirai plus rien, Scott se leva.

 **\- Je... je vais aller voir Danny.**

Puis il sortit, me laissant seul dans les milliers d'émotions qui s'étaient imprégnés de moi.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0**_

- **Monsieur Stilinski !**

Je sursautai. La professeure de Mathématiques n'était pas de tout repos, elle criait tout le temps. Elle donnait les notes de nos examens à voix haute, ce qui me faisait littéralement suer. L'examen qu'elle distribuait était celui que l'on avait fait lorsque Toby m'a parlé pour la première fois.

\- Oui madame McAdams ? Lui dis-je avec un sourire sarcastique.  
\- Enlevez-moi ce stupide sourire de votre visage je vous pris.

Mon sourire se figea et disparu, laissant place à la colère qu'on pouvait lire dans mes yeux. Madame McAdams roula des yeux et inspecta le paquet de feuille qu'elle avait entre les mains.

 **\- Vous avez eu un beau E ! Vous enchaînez échecs après échecs, forcez-vous un peu, sinon vous allez rester 12e !**

Je lâchai un petit grognement, faisant part de mon mécontentement. Je me levai de ma chaise et je passai à droite de mon bureau pour me rendre à celui de Madame McAdams. Soudain, alors que j'étais juste à côté de Jackson, celui-ci tenta de me faire tomber. Je me virai, choqué par ce geste. Jackson me souriait et haussa les sourcils d'un air mesquin. Derek lui avait surement fait part de notre petite altercation. J'avançai vers Sandra, la professeure, et lorsque je revins avec mon examen entre les mains, je lançai un regard noir à Jackson, qui ne bronchait pas. Il souriait toujours. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. C'était Derek qui était derrière tout ça, sans aucun doute.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0**_

Il était midi et je mangeais à une table au fond du self. Les gens criaient et je sentais que dans ce brouhaha, quelqu'un me regardait. Je levai la tête et aperçu Derek qui me fixait intensément. Il était à environ cinq ou sept mètres de ma table, et ça a pris à peu près trois minutes avant que Derek ne flanche. Il détourna le regard et chuchota à son ami, Jackson, et pris un paquet de feuille qui se trouvait sur sa table. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers moi. Les voyant arriver, je reculai sur ma chaise pour que mon dos touche au dossier et croisa les bras, affichant un sourire.

 **\- Derek Hale et Jackson Whittemore, quelle belle surprise !** Lâchai-je ironiquement tandis qu'ils s'assoyaient à ma table, devant moi.

Elle était ronde, donc Derek était le plus proche de moi. Il mit les feuilles sur la table, doucement, se mordant les lèvres. J'inspectai plus en détails ces feuilles lorsqu'il me les plaça juste devant moi, tassant au passage mon plateau. C'était un journal. Et par n'importe lequel. Où l'avait-il trouvé ? Il n'en existait que quelques-uns, tous dans mon ancien coin perdu éloigné de toute civilisation, proche de Ottawa.

 **\- Pourquoi vous me donnez ça ?** Chuchotai-je, la voix hargneuse.  
 **\- Parce qu'on t'aime, voyons,** répondis Jackson, le sourire aux lèvres.

J'avais tout simplement envie de lui envoyer mon poing sur la figure, mais je me suis retenu. Je pris le journal entre mes mains, regardant la date dans le coin droit; **5 octobre 2009.** La photo de mon ancienne maison était en première page. Je laissai tomber le journal sur la table, me rappelant des souvenirs.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne l'avoues pas ?** Demanda Derek, le sourire encore collé aux lèvres.

Il avait ce sourire démoniaque qui me donnait envie de gerber.

- **Avouer quoi ?** Dis-je avec la même expression que Derek. **Que mon père est mort ? Tout le monde le sait.**  
 **\- Non, que tu l'as tué,** renchéris Jackson.  
 **\- Il est tombé des escaliers, connards,** me défendis-je. **C'est écris noir sur blanc !**  
 **\- C'est donc toi qui l'as poussé !** Rirent-ils en cœur, ignorant ma dernière remarque.

Mon visage, figé par la stupidité des deux garçons, commença à changer d'expression pour de l'amusement. Mon rire sonnait faux, mais ce qui comptait c'était que je riais pour de vrai. Je riais à cause de ces abrutis qui essayait en vain de me faire avouer que j'avais tué mon père. Je riais à cause de la trop grande quantité d'émotions qui me submergeait.

 **\- Mensonges !** M'écriais-je, me levant subitement de ma chaise et planquant mes paumes sur la table.

Ils eurent tous les deux un mouvement de recul. Je m'étais avancé vers eux, mes mains encore plaquées sur la table.

 **\- À quoi ça sert de détruire la vie de quelqu'un que vous connaissez à peine ?**  
 **\- À quoi ça sert de ne pas dire la vérité ?** Répliqua Derek.

Je riais. Plus un rire diabolique qu'autre chose. Il voulait jouer, j'allais jouer.

 **\- T'as pas répondu à ma question** , insistai-je.  
 **\- Toi non plus.**

Étrangement, cette conversation me faisait penser à celle de Toby et moi. Un sourire en coin se forma sur mon visage et j'inspirai pour me calmer.

 **\- Est-ce que tu as lu l'article au moins ?**  
 **\- Ce journal est carrément nul, il a seulement trois pages,** dit-il en m'ignorant et en feuilletant les pages. **Il est marqué : « Cette nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, une tragédie s'est passée au 340 rue... »**  
 **\- Ta gueule ! Je le sais déjà !** M'énervais-je.

Je me relevai, mis mes mains dans mes cheveux courts pour les ébouriffés. J'arrachai alors le journal des mains de Derek, puis je partis du self, les laissant à ma table comme deux cons qui se demandaient où j'allais.

La journée tirait à sa fin. Les élèves s'étaient couchés tôt et moi j'errais dans les couloirs, attendant la cloche annonçant 22 heures. Elle sonna quelques minutes plus tard, et j'allai à ma chambre. Les lumières commençaient à baisser, j'étais en retard. Je courais à présent, je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans le noir, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait s'y trouver. Arrivé à ma chambre, je pris ma clé et la rentra dans la serrure. À peine avais-je eu le temps de tourner la poignée que quelque chose me plaqua violemment au mur. Un cri s'échappa de ma bouche.

Ne pas se laisser abattre. Malgré cette pensée, j'avais peur. Je lâchai un cri mais une main se mit sur ma bouche. Je ne voyais pas qui me tenait les épaules, celui qui me plaquait au mur avec intensité. Pourtant, je ne sentais aucune agressivité, ce qui me calma. Il déplaça ses mains de chaque côté de mes épaules, et celles-ci furent à présent sur le mur.

 **\- Stiles** , chuchota quelqu'un à mon oreille.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

 **\- Derek,** soufflai-je.

Malgré la pénombre, je sentis qu'il souriait.

- **Tu fais quoi en dehors des dortoirs ?** Réussis-je à articuler.  
 **\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.**

Je ris. Ce qu'il n'était pas bête ce Hale !

- **Tu pourrais te décoller un peu, non ?**  
 **\- Non, j'ai remarqué que tu n'aimais pas ça quand on te touchait.**

Il faisait seulement ça parce qu'il aimait me voir déstabilisé, savoir qu'il était le plus fort. Je le savais très bien, car j'étais pareil.

\- **Ça t'amuse ?** Demandai-je, m'approchant de son visage.

Mon nez touchait quasiment le sien. Tant qu'il ne me touchait pas avec ses mains, tout allait bien. Je pouvais jouer avec lui autant que je voulais. Ce qui me dérangeais, c'était qu'il me testait. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais une pensée bien profonde me le disait. Il voulait voir si j'allais flancher.

 **\- Plus que tu ne le penses** , souffla-t-il.

Je ne voyais pas même le bout de mon nez dans cette obscurité totale. Foutues extinctions des feux. Je ne savais pas du tout à quelle distance je me trouvais de Derek, je savais seulement que je sentais sa chaleur corporelle et qu'il était là, juste devant moi. C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre et une lumière aveuglante se dirigea vers nous. Derek et moi tournâmes la tête en même temps, plissâmes des yeux, puis plaçâmes une main tel un pare-soleil devant ceux-ci, à la hauteur des sourcils environ. D'après le gardien de nuit, il devait sûrement penser qu'on s'embrassait, vu la position de nos corps. Je ris mentalement.

 **\- Hé vous !**

Le gardien, au bout du couloir qui devait environ mesurer 15 mètres de long, s'élança vers nous à pleine vitesse. Il ne fut qu'un quart de seconde pour que je réagisse. Je me retournai, enlevai la clé de la poignée et la tournai. Je rentrai dans ma chambre, sauf que quelque chose me poussa encore plus à l'intérieur. Derek. Il ferma la porte rapidement puis la verrouilla. Il faisait à nouveau noir. Des petits coups rapides provenant de ma porte résonnèrent. Je sursautai, mais je ne vis pas la réaction de Derek, je ne l'entendais même pas respirer. Où était-il ? Dans le coin de ma chambre ? Juste à côté de moi ? Aucune idée. Le gardien, Finstock, voyant aucune réponse de notre part, se décida enfin de partir. Je soufflai de soulagement. Heureusement, Finstock était beaucoup plus tolérant qu'Harris, qui était beaucoup moins gentil.

J'entendis Derek toussoter, puis me rua sur l'interrupteur. La lumière s'alluma, puis je clignai des yeux, ne voyant plus rien. Quelques secondes passèrent et je le découvris, assis sur mon lit, avec quelque chose entre les mains. Je m'avançai vers lui et lorsque je vis ce qu'il regardait, j'allai directement lui arracher des mains. C'était une photo qui était sur ma table de chevet.

 **\- Pourquoi tu as une photo de toi jeune sur ton meuble ?** S'amusa-t-il, me voyant la cacher dans un de mes tiroirs.  
 **\- Sors d'ici.**

Il ne répondit pas, non, il se contentait de m'observer.

 **\- Si tu n'avais pas cette réputation, ce passé de meurtrier, et cette lâcheté, tu serais déjà dans mon lit,** ria-t-il, se mordant la lèvre inférieur.  
 **\- Pardon ? Comment tu m'as appelé là ?** M'énervai-je, faisant un pas vers lui.

J'étais seulement un peu plus petit que lui, mes yeux arrivaient à la hauteur de son nez. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, pour avoir ainsi ses yeux devant les miens. Il ne répondit pas. C'était une manie chez lui de ne pas répondre aux gens !

- **Retraite moi de lâche encore une fois, rien qu'une, juste pour voir !**

J'étais enragé. Les gens peuvent me traiter de meurtrier, de salaud, de moche, d'agressif, ou de n'importe quoi, mais de lâche, ça non. J'étais tout, sauf un lâche.

Un sourire amusé fit alors apparition sur son visage. Son regard alterna entre mon œil gauche et droit, essayant de voir si je blaguais ou non. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais sérieux, il eut une moue de dégoût, puis penchai la tête. Je le vis tournai lentement la tête et regarder le journal que j'avais déposé sur la chaise.

 **\- C'est vrai ce qu'il est marqué dans ce journal ?**  
 **\- Oui,** soupirai-je, une étincelle dans les yeux. Allait-il enfin admettre que je n'étais pas un meurtrier ?  
 **\- Et c'est ta maison, en couverture ?**  
 **\- C'était. Elle ne l'est plus.**

Pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression qu'il s'intéressait à ma vie. Sauf qu'il ne dit rien la concernant, et un malaise s'installa entre nous. Je décidai de rompre le silence en me raclant la gorge.

 **\- Tu devrais partir,** lui lançai-je, désignant la porte du menton.  
 **\- Non, je pourrais me faire prendre par le gardien.**

Je ne savais pas s'il blaguait ou non, alors je me contentai de l'observer. Il enleva ses chaussures, les tassèrent dans le coin et commença à enlever son T-shirt.

 **\- Woah, tu fais quoi là ?** Lui demandais-je, incertaine et choquée par son impolitesse.  
 **\- Tu ne vois pas ? Je vais me coucher dans le lit qui est inoccupé. T'as pas de coloc j'espère ?**

Je me sentais impuissant. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais à cet instant précis, je me décidai qu'il fallait que je lâche prise, que je laisse couler et que j'arrête d'avoir cette horrible carapace. Je voulais être moi, tout simplement. Mais c'était impossible, je le savais. Je me méfiais des gens, j'avais peur d'eux. Avant, j'étais gentil et aimable, tout le monde m'adorait, mais depuis que j'ai commencé à mentir, à cacher la vérité, je me renfermais sur moi-même. Au moins je n'étais pas seul, j'avais Allison. Elle vivait mon cauchemar avec moi. On était soudés. On était pareille. On vivait les mêmes choses... « Restes forte. On va sortir d'ici un jour, toi et moi » lui chuchotais-je chaque soir avant de dormir. Mais je n'étais pas plus fort, non. C'était rien qu'une couverture que je m'étais créée. Je mentais aux autres, et au final, je me mentais aussi à moi-même.

Derek plongea dans le lit de ma colocataire, qui avait changé de chambre après avoir vu que c'était moi la sienne. Il était uniquement en boxer et il se coucha sur le dos, ramenant la couette jusqu'à son nombril. Je pu ainsi observer ses muscles. Il s'en rendit compte et je détournai la tête.

Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour me mettre en sous-vêtements sans que Derek ne me regarde. Je me mis à l'évidence que premièrement, je ne pouvais pas dormir habillé, je détestais ça, et que deuxièmement, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de mal. Si Derek allait me sauter dessus pour me tuer, ou je ne sais pas trop quelle idiotie, sûrement que quelqu'un allait venir m'aider lorsqu'il entendrait mes cris. Je suis trop paranoïaque...

Je soupirai, puis commençai à enlever ma chemise beige et mon slim noir. Son regard pesait toujours sur moi lorsque je me dirigeai vers l'interrupteur pour éteindre les lumières.

- **Ça va, tu ne te rinces pas trop l'œil ?** Demandais-je, le voyant passer ses bras derrière sa tête.  
 **\- Ça va, oui.**

Un son d'agacement sortit de ma bouche lorsque je mis l'interrupteur vers le bas, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans le noir. Seulement la veilleuse fonctionnait, projetant une faible lumière dans toute la chambre. Il commença à rire.

 **\- Tu as une veilleuse ? Toi ?**  
 **\- Ça te pose un problème peut-être ?**

Un jour, lorsque je dormais, un esprit est venu me voir. J'avais 7 ans, et cette rencontre m'avait traumatisé.

 **\- Pas du tout. Ma petite sœur aussi elle en a une... Elle a 5 ans au fait.**  
 **\- Connard,** marmonnais-je.

Je trouvais que Hale était beaucoup plus bavard que d'habitude. Moins énervant aussi, et moins méchant. Je me dirigeai vers la minuscule de salle de bain et me brossai les dents. Je prendrai ma douche demain matin.

 **\- Tu te brosses les dents en sous-vêtements ?** Ria-t-il.  
- **La routine. Je ne changerais pas puisque tu es là tu sais,** ronchonnais-je.

Je me lavai ensuite le visage, l'eau froide me dit tellement de bien que je lâcha un soupire satisfait. Après m'être essuyé, je revins à la chambre en deux enjambés.

- **Je peux te poser une question ?** dit Derek, dans la même position qu'il y a deux minutes.  
 **\- Seulement si je peux t'en poser une. Et tu y réponds.**  
 **\- D'accord. Toi en premier alors.**  
 **\- Pourquoi t'es aussi gentil ce soir ? Je suis sûr que tu prépares un mauvais coup.**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas. Une révélation peut-être,** dit-il en fixant le plafond.

Je ne comprenais pas. En plus, ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais. Je commençai à défaire les draps pour pouvoir ensuite me faufiler dans mon lit.

 **\- Et toi, pourquoi tu as une cicatrice derrière la cuisse ?**

 **Je me figeai. Une onde de choc s'empara de mon corps et mes mains commencèrent à devenir moites. Je me calmai, me disant combien je me détestais de ne pas avoir allumé plus tôt que ma cicatrice était visible aux yeux de Hale. Je tournai la tête vers Lui, qui me regardait de ses yeux intrigués.**

 **\- Je suis tombé sur un morceau de vitre à la plage quand j'étais petit.**

Je l'avais dit trop précipitamment ! Merde, il va s'en rendre compte que je mens ! Derek plissa des yeux, puis marmonna quelque chose que je ne pu discerner. Il se tourna de côté pour me faire dos – il était face au mur –. J'en profitai pour toucher ma cicatrice, qui devait environ faire dix centimètres de long. Elle n'était pas immonde, non, c'était seulement une marque qui se trouvait derrière ma cuisse gauche. J'expirai bruyamment et plongeai dans mon lit et montai la couette jusqu'à mon cou.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0**_

 _Je marchais rapidement, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches de ma veste. J'étais en retard, il allait être furieux ! J'inspectai l'heure qui se trouvait sur ma montre et me mis à accélérer lorsque je me rendis compte que ça faisait une heure que j'étais partis de la maison. J'étais allé au parc, à environ trois kilomètres de ma maison. J'aimais bien m'assoir sur les balançoires et me bercer pendant des heures, sauf que mon père devait rentrer à 22 heures, et là il était 23 heures._

 _Mon cœur se mit à battre fort dans ma poitrine, tellement que je le sentais dans mes tempes. Arrivé devant ma maison, qui ressemblant plus abandonnée qu'habitée, je m'arrêtai devant celle-ci. C'est alors que j'entendis des cris et je me précipitai sur le balcon pour ainsi pénétrer dans ma maison._

 _\- Où il est ? hurla mon père._  
 _\- Je ne sais pas ! Sanglota quelqu'un._

 _Un cri résonna dans toute la maison. Un cri glacial qui me fit des frissons dans le dos. J'avais déjà entendu ce cri auparavant, et ça ne me disait rien de bon._

 _Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre pour ainsi me retrouver devant la scène. Allison était recroquevillée dans un coin, ses bras protégeant son visage, mon père au-dessus d'elle._

 _\- Arrête ! Arrête ! M'exclamais-je, sachant très bien ce qu'il se passait._  
 _\- T'étais passé où espèce de petit con ?_

 _Sa haine était tellement forte que tous mes membres tremblaient. Je ravalai ma salive qui avait du mal à passer tellement ma gorge était serrée. Il se rapprocha de moi et je pu sentir son odeur de Whisky à plein nez._

 _\- Il faut encore que je vous apprenne les bonnes manières, sales enfants de putes! Gronda-t-il._

 _Il nous poussa dans une pièce où il n'y avait rien du tout et ferma la porte. Je tombai à côté d'Allison qui sanglotait et se tenait la joue avec sa main. Il commença alors à détacher sa ceinture d'un air vicieux._

 _\- Non, ne fais pas ça ! Paniquai-je._  
 _\- Ferme ta grande gueule !_

 _Il me frappa de toutes ses forces au visage et je lâchai un cri de douleur. Il continua jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le sol, complètement sonné. Ma mâchoire me faisait horriblement mal et je sentis ses mains me prendre par le bassin. Je voyais flou et j'avais de la difficulté à penser. C'est alors que je réalisai qu'il était entrain de me mettre à quatre pattes pour lui facilité la tâche._

 _\- Arrête! Hurlai-je à plein poumon, ce qui me fit atrocement mal à la tête. Non! Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît..._

 _J'étais à présent en pleurs, Allison aussi. On était trop faible contre lui._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, lâchant un cri aigu mais sec. Les draps étaient trempés de sueur et j'avais froid. Je tremblotais, et mes mâchoires claquaient ensemble. Je tournai la tête pour voir si Derek était réveillé, mais non. Je me mis en tailleur, et me passai les mains dans mes ma mèche décoiffé en soufflant. Chaque nuit c'était pareil.

 **\- Stiles ?** Chuchota une voix.

Je sursautai et aperçu Erika, debout à mes côtés. Depuis le jour après sa mort, je ne l'avais pas revu.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
 **\- Ouais,** répondis-je d'un ton sec.

Je regardai le cadran; trois heures et demie du matin.

- **J'ai besoin de ton aide Stiles.**  
 **\- Quoi ?** Demandais-je en chuchotant.

J'avais très bien entendu. Je n'en revenais tout seulement pas.

 **\- Je veux rester en contact avec Derek...**  
 **\- Je ne te comprends pas.**

Elle se racla la gorge.

 **\- Je veux que tu dises à Derek que je suis toujours là.**  
 **\- Autant lui dire que je vois les morts et qu'il faut me faire interner. Tu les a les idées toi...**

Elle me supplia du regard et je vis même une larme déferler sur sa joue.

 **\- Pourquoi je le ferais?** Demandais-je.  
 **\- Je te comprends. J'ai monté tout le monde contre toi, je dois te dégôuter. Mais je sais qui tu es Stiles, tu es beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne laisses paraître.**  
 **\- Je suis personne, mort de l'intérieur. Je ne suis rien. Voilà la vérité.**

J'entendis bouger à ma gauche où se trouvait le lit de Derek. Effrayé, je tournai la tête en cette direction et l'aperçu, assis dans son lit en me fixant.

 **\- À qui tu parlais ?**

Et merde.

* * *

 _Hi everybody ^^ Voici donc comme prévu le deuxième chapitre :)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que je ne vous embrouille pas trop l'esprit :)_

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews, followers et favorites ^^ Vous êtes adorable :P_

 _Et pour répondre à Sanga36, "Oui, ils finiront par connaître la vérité et leurs relations vont s'arranger.. Mais pas pour le moment ^^ Et en ce qui concerne Jackson, je ne sais pour quel raison, dans chaque fiction de j'écris, Jackson est un idiot x-x. Merci :)_

 _N'hésitez pas a posée des questions ou autres :* BISOUUS_

 _Je posterai le prochain chapitre jeudi :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

* * *

Derek venait tout juste de m'apercevoir en train de parler avec Erica. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahis et je crains qu'il n' ait deviné mon secret. Je décidai de jouer l'innocent.

- **Quoi ?**  
 **\- Tu viens de parler tout seul...** me dit-il le regard inquiet. **T'as dit des choses... bizarres.**  
 **\- Comme quoi ?** Ris-je.

Mon rire sonna faux, donc je fermai la bouche dans un claquement de mâchoire audible.

- **T'as dit que tu n'étais personne, et que tu étais mort de l'intérieur... Que t'étais rien...**

J'avais une envie soudaine de pleurer. Je devenais trop vulnérable à mon goût, j'avais l'impression que je devenais de moins en moins fort de jour en jour, psychologiquement parlant. Les insultes me disant que j'étais un meurtrier m'affaiblissait au plus profond de mon être, même si je ne laissais rien paraître. Mon père, quant à lui, me hantait toutes les nuits. Mon père... je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'appelais encore comme ça. C'était le monstre qui me tuait à petits feux dans la vraie vie, et le monstre de mes cauchemars.

 **\- Je fais du somnambulisme, désolé.**

J'avais haussé les épaules pour rendre mon mensonge crédible.

 **\- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ?**  
 **\- Arrête de me poser des questions, tu deviens chiant.**  
 **\- Putain Stiles !** S'énerva-t-il. **J'essaie de faire la conversation avec toi et tu m'envoies balader !**  
 **\- C'est un peu normal non?** M'écriai-je à mon tour.  
 **\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?** Se renfrogna-t-il, agacé de mon comportement envers lui.

J'avais envie de lui foutre des gifles, de le frapper avec toute la violence que j'avais enduré toute ma vie, mais je me retins et serrai mes poings à m'en faire mal aux jointures.

 **\- Tu m'humilies chaque jour, et moi je dois te faire la conversation car « Monsieur » me parle ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !** M'exclamais-je, le bras tendu vers lui.  
 **\- Pour une fois que je fais un pas vers toi, t'es même pas capable d'en faire un aussi ! Merde !**  
 **\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Mec ?** Dis-je en pleine crise de nerfs. **Pourquoi t'es toujours comme ça avec moi ? J'en ai assez !**  
 **\- Comme ça quoi ?!**  
 **\- Tu me traites comme mon père putain !**

Il allait répliquer mais il ferma sa bouche aussitôt, me faisant les gros yeux ronds. Je me rendis compte que je venais de dire une énorme connerie.

 **\- Comme ton quoi !?** s'écria-t-il, choqué.  
 **\- Comme de la merde !** Dis-je, me rattrapant rapidement.

Il me regardait et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et moi, qui jouait avec mes doigts. L'atmosphère était tendue, ça me stressait. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure et soupira.

 **\- Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux,** lui dis-je en serrant les mâchoires.  
 **\- Non, je risque de réveiller Jackson. Mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de rester avec toi.**  
 **\- Et moi donc !**  
 **\- Stiles ! Arrête de t'éloigner de lui !**

Je sursautai. Erica venait de me crier dessus et je ne me souvenais même plus qu'elle était là. Derek n'avait pas remarqué mon soubresaut et se leva du lit d'un coup sec.

 **\- Si c'est comme ça...** murmura agressivement Hale.

Il prit ses vêtements et ses chaussures, puis quitta la chambre en à peine cinq secondes. La porte claqua tellement fort que je fis un léger bond. Je venais tout juste de faire partir Derek, pour une fois qu'il me parlait normalement. Erica le suivit, me lançant un regard déçu. Elle passa à travers la porte, puis je soupirai.

 **\- Merde Stiles, t'es qu'un con** , me chuchotai-je à moi-même.

 _ **0o0o0o0**_

Je me levai du lit, puis allai prendre ma douche. Je traînais des pieds pour m'y rendre, je n'avais aucunement le goût de sortir de ma chambre aujourd'hui, d'autant plus que je commençais en Français, un des deux cours où j'étais avec Derek. En plus, Erica voulait que je me rapproche de lui pour qu'il sache qu'elle était toujours à ses côtés et qu'elle l'aimait. Je ris silencieusement; comment pouvais-t-on aimer quelqu'un qui était plus agressif qu'un Doberman ? Lorsque je m'aperçus que j'étais pareil, mon rire s'éteint. J'étais toujours sur la défensive, en train de répliquer à tout bout de champs. Tout ça à cause du monstre qui me servait de géniteur. Un haut-le cœur me pris tandis que je rentrais dans la douche. Suite à ce mal de cœur, un flash-back m'apparus soudainement.

 _Couché dans mon lit, pétrifié, j'entendais les cris d'Allison provenant de sa chambre. Ils étaient étouffés, certes, mais je les entendais tout de même. J'étais attaché à mon lit, la corde qui était autour de mes poignets me chauffait. J'essayais de m'en défaire, mais je n'étais pas capable; elle me lacérait la peau. J'étais son grand frère, et je ne pouvais même pas la protéger ! Les cris s'éteignirent laissant place aux pleurs. Allison était la favorite de John – le monstre -. C'était elle qui subissait le plus de ses envies, moi seulement les coups violents, mais quelque fois, je le supplier de me frapper à sa place pour lui épargner la souffrance. Le problème était qu'on n'avait aucune autre famille et qu'on ne voulait pas se retrouver à l'orphelinat._

 _La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre un homme et une aura de lumière. La peur me faisait trembler, et quand j'ai vu mon père afficher un sourire satisfait, j'eus un mal de cœur. Il referma la porte, me laissant dans la pénombre, les poignets et le cœur meurtrit._

 _Cette nuit-là, c'était la cinquième fois que ça nous arrivait. Nous avions seulement 11 ans._

Sortie de ma douche brûlante, je regardai mes poignets; ils étaient un teint plus foncé que ma peau. À la vue de ceci, ma bouche se crispa et mes mains commencèrent à trembler. Ma haine envers mon père était tellement forte que je hurlai, laissant sortir tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je hurlai encore et encore, jusqu'à temps que je m'effondres en pleurs sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Je restai dans cette position quelque minute, en position fœtal, lorsque l'idée que je redoutais le plus me passe dans la tête.

Je me penchai légèrement pour atteindre les armoires en-dessous de l'évier. J'ouvris les portes, couché sur le côté droit au sol, puis pris le cutter que j'avais volé en cours de techno. Je tournai la petite roulette, les larmes aux yeux, pour ainsi découvrir une lame affutée. Je repoussais ce moment depuis que je l'avais volé, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Cette souffrance intérieure me rongeait depuis bientôt huit ans. Je me rassieds, adossant mon dos sur la baignoire et étirai mes jambes. Je tournai mon poignet de façon à avoir la paume vers le haut, puis plaçai le cutter au-dessus de mes veines. J'hésitais. Allison et moi avions fait la promesse de ne jamais abandonner. Je décidai que vu qu'elle était morte, la promesse ne tenait plus. J'en avais assez de vivre dans un perpétuel cauchemar. L'impulsivité en moi pris le contrôle, et décidé, je déposai la lame et appuyai sur mes veines, qui se mirent à gicler du sang. Un mal atroce me parcouru le crâne, mais le soulagement de partir était bien plus présent que la douleur. Peut-être que ma mémoire ne s'effacera pas lorsque je serai morte, mais au moins les regards accusateurs et les insultes de la bande de Derek et lui-même s'arrêteraient...

 _ **POV DEREK**_

Le professeur parlait de tout et n'importe quoi, mais je n'écoutais pas. Je mâchais le bout de mon crayon, couché sur ma chaise. Je pensais à Stiles, plus précisément. Pour une fois que j'essayais de lui parler gentiment, il me rejetait. On était ensuite tous les deux partis dans une engueulade. On était tous les deux impulsifs, francs, obstinés, agressifs, vulgaires et j'en passe. Le problème n'était pas qu'il me ressemblait, non. C'était qu'il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas identiques, mais leur caractère renforçait cette impression, et c'est ce qui faisait que je détestais Stiles. Je rejetais mes insultes sur lui, car je ne pouvais pas le faire sur ma grande sœur, Laura.

Stiles n'était pas en cours. Normalement, il serait assis deux rangées à ma gauche, vers l'avant.

 **\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Stiles aujourd'hui ?** demanda le professeur.

Voyant que personne ne répondait, elle me pointa du doigt.

 **\- Monsieur Hale, allez à sa chambre.**

Soupirant, je me levai en m'appuyant sur mon pupitre et ma chaise grinça. La chambre de Stiles se trouvait dans l'autre aile du bâtiment. Tandis que je passai le cadre de porte pour m'engager dans le couloir, je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Le froid s'installa et je su que c'était comme les autres fois ; j'allais me retourner et voir une forme noire disparaitre aussitôt que j'aie posé les yeux dessus. Je grognai, me demandant une fois de plus si j'étais malade mental.  
J'arrivai devant la chambre de Stiles, puis toquai des petits coups rapides.

 **\- Stiles, ouvre la porte !**

Aucune réponse. Je décidai de frapper plus fort sur la porte, de façon à ce qu'il voie que je ne plaisantais pas.

 **\- Merde, ouvre-moi !**

Était-il en train de me faire la tête ? Je ris à cette image qui me formait dans la tête. Impatient, je commençai à taper du pied sur le sol, puis tournai la poignée de métal.

 **\- Arrête de m'ignorer, je sais que tu es là, tu dois venir en...**

Je m'arrêtai net, tellement j'eus l'impression de pencher vers l'avant. Une horrible scène se présentait droit devant moi, découvrant Stiles dans une mare de sang rouge qui paraissait encore plus vif dû au carrelage blanc. Mon cœur loupa un battement et avant même que le prochain arrive, je m'élançai dans la pièce où reposait le corps de Stiles, étendu sur le sol froid. Je me mis à genoux, les trempant ainsi dans le sang.

- **Putain putain putain !** Marmonnais-je, ne savant pas trop où mettre mes mains.

J'étais littéralement en état de choc. Du coup c'était à cause de moi qu'il s'était retrouvé là ? Si il mourrait, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je déposai doucement mes doigts sur sa jugulaire et sentis un faible pouls. Ce fût à cet instant qu'il lâcha un petit grognement. Je me redressai rapidement, puis accouru à l'extérieur avec les jeans, le T-shirt et les mains pleines de sang. Ma gorge était tellement serrée que je ne pouvais plus respirer, lorsque je croisai enfin le gardien de sécurité qui fonça vers moi, puis me secoua. Je ne pouvais plus parler, aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Voyant que je ne disais rien, il se dirigea à toute vitesse dans la chambre de Stiles pendant que je m'appuyai sur le mur avec mon dos. Je me laissai glisser jusqu'à temps que mes fesses touchent le sol.

Je restai dans cette position jusqu'à l'arrivée des ambulanciers.

 **\- Monsieur, m'entendez-vous ?** Me demanda l'un deux, projetant une forte lumière dans mon œil gauche, puis le droit. **Que s'est-il passé ?** dit-il en s'adressant au gardien.  
 **\- Je l'ai vu dans le couloir, taché de rouge, puis j'ai vu ce jeune garçon** **allongé dans son sang. Je vous ai appelé tout de suite.**

Les ambulanciers criaient, puis je vis le corps de Stiles, couché sur un lit d'ambulancier. Rapide comme l'éclair, ceux-ci disparurent en moins de deux secondes. Il n'en restait qu'un, qui me demanda de l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le suivre, sans un mot. J'étais trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit.

 ** _P_** _ **OV STILES**_

Un horrible mal de tête s'éprit de mon crâne tout entier. Mes sens étaient tous en alerte; l'odeur que je respirais m'était inconnue, même le bruit monotone que j'entendais. Le temps que mon cerveau analyse où je me trouvais, je me demandais si j'étais morte ou non. Il ne m'a fallu que trois secondes avant d'avoir ma réponse; une voix me parlait, murmurant mon prénom doucement.

 **\- Stiles... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Stiles...**

Scott. Lors de mon suicide totalement improvisé, je n'avais aucunement pensé à lui. Une vague de honte profonde s'empara de moi et je toussotai légèrement, sentant une boule coincée dans ma gorge.

 **\- Stiles ?** Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.  
 **\- Scott..** soufflai-je doucement, gardant les yeux encore fermés.  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang ?**

Je sentais qu'il était sur le bord de pleurer. Tenait-il réellement autant que ça à moi ? Les larmes commencèrent à imbiber mes yeux, mais je me contrôlai pour pas qu'elles ne s'échappent.

- **Est-ce que Melissa est là ?** Demandais-je faiblement.  
 **\- Dans la salle d'attente. Tu peux l'appeler maman, tu sais,** dis Scott. **C'est notre mère tout de même.**

J'ouvris les yeux, mais les refermai automatiquement. La lumière de la pièce où je me trouvais était trop forte. Je clignai des yeux, le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la clarté, puis à l'aide de mes avants-bras et de mes pieds, je me rassieds sur le lit.

 **\- Elle m'a abandonné quand j'avais un an, elle ne mérite pas que je l'appelle comme ça.**

Scott ne répondis pas; il savait que je disais la vérité. Melissa et moi n'avions pas une très belle relation, je dirais même que nous n'en avons pas du tout. Lorsque mon père fût mort, j'appris que ma mère n'était pas décédée comme celui-ci l'avait dit, mais qu'elle s'était enfuit pour aller dans les bras de Raphaël, son petit copain depuis maintenant environ 17 ans. **« J'avais peur de lui... »** M'avais-t-elle dit comme pour s'excuser. **« Ce n'était pas une raison de nous laisser entre ses mains ! Allison est morte ! Tout ça à cause de toi ! »** Avais-je répliqué. Depuis ce temps, j'évitais Melissa C'est pour ça que les fins de semaines je restais à l'internat, histoire de ne pas la voir jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Dire que j'avais un père immonde et une mère qui se foutait royalement de moi...

 ** _0o0o0o0_**

Deux jours que j'étais à l'hôpital et deux jours que je me sentais faible. Je me trouvais tellement idiot d'avoir fait un geste qui aurait pu être irrévocable, surtout que c'était sur un coup de tête.

Scott était en colère contre moi, il ne voulait plus me parler depuis qu'il a vu que j'avais la tête dur comme de la roche, pour ne pas lui dire pourquoi j'avais voulu me suicider. À la vue de cette idée, je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds. S'il savait la vérité, je n'aurais plus qu'à sauter dans ma tombe déjà creusée...

Assise dans mon lit d'hôpital, je zappais les chaînes de la télévision accrochée au mur. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune bonne émission, je soupirai en lançant la télécommande au bout du lit. Malheureusement, je l'avais lancé trop forte et celle-ci tomba sur le sol, se brisant en deux morceaux distincts. J'éclatai de rire, sûrement à cause de la fatigue. Soupirant bruyamment, les larmes aux yeux à cause des rires, je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je tournai la tête d'un coup sec, m'attendant à voir un esprit, puis aperçu Derek dans le cadre de porte. Mon coup craqua dans un bruit audible, en plus de me faire mal. Ma bouche se crispa et je portai une main à mon coup pour le masser légèrement.

 **\- Bonjour Stiles...**

Je le vis avaler de travers, jouant avec le bas de sa veste de jeans. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir; devais-je le détester car il m'a sauvé la vie ? Ou être content ? Je ne savais pas trop non plus si je devais l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en cuir qu'il regardait depuis tantôt à côté de mon lit, ou bien le laisser poiroter sur le seuil.

 **\- Rentre** , lui dis-je en cachant mes bras sous les draps.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Il joua quelques instants avec ses doigts, puis se trouvant sûrement ridicule, il arrêta.

 **\- Stiles, je voulais...**

Il se racla la gorge, apparemment gêné de la situation. Il lâcha un petit « hum » et je décidai de prendre les rênes.

 **\- J'ai voulu me suicider, tu m'as sauvé, je te remercie. Voilà.**

Il me fit les gros yeux, ce qui me perturba. Avais-je été trop direct ?

 **\- En fait, je ne voulais pas venir chercher tes remerciements...** me dit-il, je voulais m'excuser en fait.  
 **\- Pardon ?**

Je me demandais si j'avais bien entendu. Je commençai à rire arrogamment, n'ayant aucune idée pourquoi. Des pas fusèrent dans le corridor et je me tu, regardant la porte. Scott s'y trouvais quelques instants plus tard, essoufflé. Il aperçut Derek, puis son visage changea d'expression.

- **Derek** , grogna-t-il.

Hale se leva d'un bond. Je sentais la confrontation approcher, ce qui me pinça le cœur. Ce Derek, en dehors des cours, était tellement sympathique. Scott lâcha un grognement et bondit sur Lui, le frappant directement au visage. Il ne s'y attendait pas et son corps fût projeté dans les airs pour ensuite atterrir sur mon lit. Il lâcha un juron en se massant la mâchoire, puis regarda agressivement Scott. Celui-ci s'approcha, le doigt en l'air, comme pour le sermonner.

 **\- C'est à cause de toi que mon frère a voulu se suicider** ! Cracha-t-il au visage de Derek.

Le dit Derek devint livide et je décidai de m'interposer.

- **Scott, ce n'est pas à cause de Derek... enfin...**

Je me raclai la gorge pour faire savoir de quoi je parlais à mon demi frère , qui devint blanc comme un drap également.

 **\- Pas à cause de sa mort j'espère ?** Demanda-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

 **« À cause de John surtout »** aurais-je voulu lui répondre, mais j'aurais dû lui spécifier pourquoi, et ça je ne voulais pas. C'est vrai que deux ans après, mon suicide aurait peut-être pu être évité, sauf que ces temps-ci, les flash-back étaient fréquents et horribles.

- **La mort de qui ?** M'interrogea Derek.  
- **Ce n'est pas de tes affaires,** lui dis-je

Il me regarda longuement, puis partis, poussant Scott à l'épaule au passage. Je soupirai.

- **Évite de parler d'elle en sa présence, je ne sais plus quoi dire aussi non.**

Il réfléchit pendant un long moment, puis se décida enfin de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là, Stiles ?** Me souffla-t-il doucement, s'assoyant sur le fauteuil.

Je me mis à stresser, cherchant un moyen de m'échapper à cette conversation.

- **Stiles, je... j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison.**  
 **\- Pas du tout,** répliquai-je, les mains moites.

Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes, tandis que je regardais le mur droit devant moi.

 **\- Je reviens à 18h, sois prêt...**

Scott se leva, puis sortis de la chambre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une petite fille entra en faisant claquer ses pieds nus sur le plancher. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un ange, encadré par de longs cheveux bouclés blonds. Ses yeux, humides, étaient d'un vert si éclatant qu'on aurait dit des pierres précieuses.

Cessant de contempler son visage, je baissai les yeux et ce que je vis m'horrifia; un énorme morceau de métal, fait sur le long, lui traversait le ventre. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté et lui chuchota un petit bonjour. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais regardais le bout de métal avec peur.

- **Tout va bien aller, ne t'en fais pas !** lui lançai-je rapidement, pour ne pas qu'elle soit effrayée.

Cette petite fille âge d'environ 7 ans était tellement innocente que je pensai à Allison.

 **\- C'est quoi ton prénom ma belle ?** demandais-je, me levant de mon lit.  
- **Lily** , me dit-elle, la voix enjouée.

Lily. C'était le surnom que je donnais à ma sœur. Je me contentai de sourire malgré les larmes qui embuaient ma vue. Je me mis à genoux sur le sol, puis pris la main de cette Lily, essayant de ne pas trop regarder son ventre. Elle devait être morte dans l'hôpital.

 **\- Où sont tes parents ma chérie ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas !** s'écria-t-elle dans les aigus.  
 **\- Tu veux que je vienne les chercher avec toi ?**  
 **\- Oui !**

Je lui dis de patienter deux minutes et j'allai dans la petite salle de bain pour enlever l'affreuse jaquette d'hôpital. Je m'habillai des vêtements que Scott m'avait apportés, c'est-à-dire un slim bleu +et d'une chemise bleue à carreaux. Je me coiffai rapidement, me passant une mains dans les cheveux, me dégageant ainsi le visage. Je sortis à la course et je vis Lily, debout à la même place.

 **\- On y va ?**

Tandis que j'avançai pour sortir de la chambre, Lily me prit le petit doigt avec sa mini-main. Ce geste me remplit les yeux d'eau, et je souris bêtement. Je lui demandai si son ventre lui faisait mal, elle me répondit que non.

Je m'étais toujours demandé si les morts avaient mal, pourquoi j'avais ce don – ou malédiction, comme je le disais si bien -. Lily me regardait de temps en temps du coin de l'œil, ce qui me rendait mal à l'aise.

- **Comment tu t'appelles toi ?** me dit-elle, sourire aux lèvres.  
 **\- Stiles,** répondis-je, stressé tout d'un coup.

Qu'allais-je dire à ses parents ? Enfin, ça, c'était s'ils étaient encore présents. Si non, je demanderais à la secrétaire leur numéro de téléphone. Pourquoi je faisais ça ? Pour aider une petite fille qui venait de mourir ou une famille qui venait de la perdre ? Nous étions à présent rendues dans la salle d'attente.

 **\- Ils sont là ! s'écria la petite fille** , le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle accouru vers eux, leur parla, mais rien ne fit. Les parents, assis, pleuraient sans voir leur petite fille. Ils semblaient abattus; le père avait les jambes écartées, les avant-bras déposés sur ceux-ci. Il était penché vers l'avant pour avoir ainsi sa tête dans ses mains. La mère essayait de dormir, mais je voyais les larmes ruisseler sur son visage.

 **\- Papa ! Maman !** s'époumona Lily, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Je lui dis de venir me voir avec un signe de main, ce qu'elle fit tout de suite.

 **\- Pourquoi ils ne me répondent pas ! J'ai fait quelque chose ?** pleura Lily.  
 **\- Non ma chérie** , chuchotais-je, **ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas te voir...**  
 **\- Pourquo** i ?

Je ne lui répondis pas et allai me présenter aux parents.

 **\- Bonsoir,** les saluai-je.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment jeune homme** ,répondit la mère, la voix enrouée.

Je me contentai de tirer une chaise jusqu'à eux, pour être juste devant. Je m'assis et me racla la gorge.

 **\- Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, et je pense que vous êtes ici à cause de votre fille, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le père releva la tête, puis je pu apercevoir ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

Je me demandais ce que j'allais répondre, pour ne pas paraître insolent ou quoi que ce soit.

 **\- Notre fille vient de tomber dans le coma, ce n'est pas le moment** ! continua sa mère, à présent en pleurs.  
 **\- Dans le coma ?** m'exclamais-je, surprise.

C'est rendu que je vois les personnes comateuses maintenant, génial.

 **\- Allez-vous en, s'il vous plait** , lâcha le père.  
 **\- Alors pour commencer je ne m'en irais pas, non, désolé. Et deuxièmement, je vois votre fille, Lily, donc si vous voulez lui parler c'est maintenant ou jamais.**

Ils étaient en état de choc. Ils me regardaient tous les deux, les yeux grands comme des oranges. J'ai été trop direct, merde. C'était ma première fois, donc je me dis que ça pouvait aller.

 **\- Vous êtes médium, c'est ça ?** ria le père malgré ses larmes. **Je n'y crois pas.**  
 **\- Elle sait le prénom de Lily, Jack !** riposta la mère, les yeux brillants d'admiration.  
 **\- Je n'ai pas grand temps,** dis-je, pensant à Scott qui devait venir me chercher à 18h00.  
 **\- Comment elle va ?** s'exclama la mère. **Elle va bien ? Est-ce qu'elle est là ?**

Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Elle est là oui, juste ici** , dis-je en pointant une direction.  
 **\- Arrêtez Stiles !** cria Jack, se levant d'un bond.

Il partit, me laissant seule avec la mère.

 **\- Je vous crois, moi. Dites m'en plus sur elle...**  
 **\- Eh bien, elle est jeune vous savez, elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'il se passe.**  
 **\- Elle est dans le coma et vous pouvez la voir ? Comment ça ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas...**  
 **\- Dites-lui qu'on est là, d'accord ?**  
 **\- Ruby, arrête merde ! Tu vois bien qu'elle joue avec toi et tes émotions !** s'écria le père qui était revenu.  
 **\- Alors c'est normal que je sache qu'elle est dans le coma à cause d'un putain de morceau de métal qui lui est rentré dans le bide ? Ou bien qu'elle a de longs cheveux blonds ?**

 **Je resp** irai, sentant l'émotion monter en moi.

 **\- Votre temps s'est écoulé, désolé.**

J'étais frustré et je voulais qu'ils le sachent. Je me levai pendant que les parents me regardaient, choqués.

 **\- Stiles ?**

Je me retournai et aperçu ma mère, sac à main sur l'épaule.

 **\- Emmènes tes trucs et viens me rejoindre dans la voiture, je dois retourner travailler.**

Froide et égoïste comme toujours, celle-ci se retourna avant même que je puisse prononcer un moindre mot.

 **\- Il est où Scott ?** m'écriais-je avant qu'elle ne tourne le coin du corridors.

Elle ne se retourna même pas et continua à marcher. Merde. Je m'élançai à sa poursuite pour lui dire ma façon de penser, mais quelque chose me tenait en place.

 **\- Non ! Ne partez pas, je veux garder contact avec ma Lily !** s'exclama Ruby, les larmes aux yeux.  
 **\- Désolé,** lui murmurais-je, tentant de me défaire de sa poigne.

Elle serrait tellement fort que j'eu du mal à enlever sa main de mon bras. Merde, mes bandages ! Puis, j'eu peur, je commençais à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

 _10h00 du soir. J'étais dans ma chambre, assis sur mon lit. Je grelottais, mais je m'en fichais. Je pensais à ma vie de misère, à celle d'Alisson. À la vie, à la mort, à tout. J'avais oublié de sortir les poubelles et de tondre la pelouse. Grosse erreur. J'entendais déjà les bruits de pas de John vers ma chambre._

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit petit con !?_**

 _Il me prit violemment par le bras et me propulsa hors de ma chambre. Je tombai sur le plancher, mais à peine avais-je pu respirer une seule fois, il me remit sur pied et me fit avancer agressivement._

 _ **\- Arrête !** m'écriais-je, ne sentant plus mon bras._

 _Il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte du sous-sol, puis il me poussa. Je criai, pris par la panique. Je me voyais déjà mourir, laissant Allison avec ce monstre._

 _Je dévalai les douze marches de l'escalier, atterrissant enfin sur le plancher. Mon bras me faisait atrocement mal, ma mâchoire également. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mon visage, mais je remontai tout de même l'escalier pour arriver à la porte fermée._

 _J'étais paniqué, je ne savais pas s'il y avait eu des morts dans cette maison. Je tapais sur la porte pour qu'il me fasse sortir de là, mais il était déjà parti. Je suis resté assise dans les marches jusqu'à ce qu'Allison m'ouvre la porte. Elle était en pleurs. Enfin, il n'y avait que des larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues, me donnant l'envie de la protéger encore plus._

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien** , lui chuchotais-je en la prenant dans mes bras._  
 _ **\- On pou...rrait s'enfuir ?** murmura-t-elle, coupée par des sanglots._

 _Je restai silencieux. On pourrait, oui, mais pour aller où ? J'entendis John arriver, et je dis à Allison d'aller dormir. Pendant qu'elle s'en allait, je regardai mon bras; il faisait encore plus mal lorsque je le bougeais. J'étais étourdi également, je crains d'avoir une commotion cérébrale._

 _ **\- Hey !** m'écriais-je. **Tu m'as cassé le bras, espèce d'enfoiré !**_

 _Il était dans le salon, regardant la télé. Il tourna la tête pour me regarder, et je pu lire dans ses yeux qu'il regrettait que je ne sois pas mort. Il grommela. Je sentais qu'il allait me laisser dans cet état, mais non, il se leva et pris ses clés de voiture._

 _- **Tu fermes ta gueule abrutis et casse toi à l'hôpital, sinon je tu ta sœur.**_

 _J'hoquetai de peur. Je pensai à Allison, couchée dans son lit. Elle était si vulnérable, si... innocente. Si elle mourrait, je m'en voudrais à mort de ne pas l'avoir protégée. Je hochai de la tête pour que John comprennes que je ne dirai rien. Cette vie de misère devait cesser. Une idée me passa par la tête et un frisson me parcouru l'échine au complet... Je devrai le tuer._

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 terminé ! ^^_

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que les flash back ne vous gêne pas trop. Si c'est le cas dites le moi et je ferais un chapitre spéciale au pire :)_

 _Merci a tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux :D_

 _Pour répondre au principale question que j'ai eu, Toby va revenir :D IL a pris une pause pour le moment :)_

 _Erica n'est pas prête de partir pour le moment, elle est un peu l'équivalent d'un pot de colle x) Et Sanga36, malheureusement je pense que tu as bien compris ce que c'était :/_

 _En tout cas merci pour tout, posez toutes les questions que vous voulez, dîtes moi ce que je dois améliorer et autre :) J'essaie de pas trop faire de faute mais je pense qu'il y en a quand même. Merci a tous :**_

Prochain chapitre samedi :p


End file.
